The invention relates to nozzle assemblies, and in particular to a so-called right angle nozzle assembly for use with a fluid dispenser.
A typical nozzle assembly includes a nozzle tip through which a viscous fluid such as molten hot melt adhesive is dispensed. On occasion a nozzle tip engages another object and is subjected to physical damage. It would be an advantageous feature if a nozzle assembly had a protector that protected the nozzle tip from damaging contact with an external object.
In the application of hot melt adhesives it has always been important that the nozzle be correctly aligned so that the adhesive is dispensed in the desired direction. Sometimes it is only through trial and error that the exact direction of dispensation can be determined. As can be appreciated, the consistent use of a trial and error method can be both time consuming and expensive. Consequently, it would be an advantageous feature of a nozzle assembly to have a visually perceivable indicator that indicates the dispensation direction of the nozzle.
In the course of using a nozzle it may become necessary to change the direction of dispensation. Thus, it would be an advantageous feature of a nozzle assembly to provide structure, such as a slot receivable of a tool, by which the direction of dispensation can be selectively set. It would also be advantageous if the direction of dispensation could be set while the gun module dispenses fluid through the nozzle assembly.